A wall saw or floor saw is used for cutting openings in either a wall or a floor. While some saws are designed specifically to cut only a wall or a floor, wall saws have a bolt on a guiding track and are designed to cut the structure along the track, i.e. a wall or a floor. In the following, only wall saws will be discussed, although wall saws for cutting floors should also be considered as included in the discussion. A wall saw typically uses a circular cutting blade. Sometimes a concrete chain-saw with a bar and chain is used to cut the opening.
When sawing an opening in a floor or a wall with a wall saw, there is a problem in the corners of the intended opening. Due to the rounded shape of the circular saw blade, all material is not penetrated at the corners and has to be removed afterwards with a concrete chain saw. Alternatively, the saw blade may be moved past the corner, partly outside the border of the opening to remove all material at each corner. This creates a so called overcut which to a degree weakens the structure around the opening.
Examples of previous sawing arrangements are described in US2012/0180773 and US2013/0306047, which are incorporated as reference. In these documents, a chain saw bar is pivotable and arranged to slide in guiding tracks, which is a complicated design that requires a complex control of the feeding motors and it is sensitive to dirt such as concrete dust.
There is thus a need for a wall saw chain sawing device that is less complicated and less sensitive than such saws according to prior art.